fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Tanner Collins
"There's plenty of things we can't explain through logical science. I have a lot of questions, but no answers." -Tanner (paraphrased) Tanner Collins, or simply "Tanner," is a Brotherhood of Steel Knight who left his chapter in the company of The Boss in order to find a cure to his terminal illness, an advanced stage of cancer, which was rumored to be located at the World's Fair. Tanner appears in Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" ''and will appear in ''Fallout: Second City. Background Tanner hails from the Mid-west Brotherhood of Steel, operating around Chicago. Thus, since he was raised in the most diverse and accepting Brotherhood, he is very kind and considerate. Also, since his Brotherhood chapter has faced no real threats in the last century, he is a stranger to violence. However, this is not entirely the fault of his environment. Tanner has implied that he is much more of a thinker than a fighter. His father, Atticus Collins, is the Elder of the Midwestern Chapter, having risen to the rank when Tanner was only a year old. Tanner's mother also died around that time, and Tanner wears her wedding ring and marriage band on his finger. Tanner also has an older sister. Fallout: World's Fair Forming the Companionship "But you're a girl." -Tanner, in confusion over why Pan thinks she is the incarnation of Peter Pan On their way into the fair, Tanner and the Boss argue briefly, over trivial things, until Tanner suffers an episode, a cause of his illness- seizure-like attack that can range from leaving him winded to spitting up blood. Tanner and the Boss have a unique relationship. Tanner completely trusts the Boss with his safety, and leaves all decision making to the ghoul, but at the same time he desperately wants things done his way. The Boss rarely speaks, leaving Tanner starved for conversation, and so when they run into Pan and several other Wastelanders, he is overjoyed to be able to speak with them. He has a very confusing conversation with Pan, for she claims to be the incarnation of Peter Pan, her god. Tanner has no concept of religion, so while this doesn't faze him, he seems unable to comprehend how a boy can be incarnated as a girl. Tanner and Pan actually get along well and he's the only one who doesn't think negatively of her for her beliefs. He also speaks with Roseanne, a cook and riflewoman of Scottish descent. Pan actually ends up joining Tanner and the Boss in their quest (Tanner just manages to persuade his ghoul friend), although they don't tell her their goal, and the trio soon mesh with the ghoul Professor Richard Dyner's company- Kayleigh, a Vault Dweller, and Rock, a Nightkin. Roseanne also joins the group. The companionship makes their way to the Atomic Cafe, where they run afoul of Royston, the cafe's Mister Handy cook, who Dyner asks for scones. Instead of making scones, Royston accidentally unleashes a Molerat, much to the Boss' distaste. The foul state of Royston's kitchen, along with the machine's purpose for remaining there, are looked into, while Tanner meets with Rock and Kayleigh, trying to learn what he can about his new companions. Rock gets close to discovering Tanner's occupation as a Brotherhood Knight, but the boy's own earnest is what (accidentally) saves him. Kayleigh enlists Tanner's help to go hunt down the Molerat, as Roseanne needs it to cook an edible meal- everything else Royston has is spoiled. The two search for the Molerat, following Rock's directions to an alley, and are confronted there with a creature. It's ominously glowing eyes and hisses unnerve Tanner, so he fires into the dark at whatever it might be. His victim turns out to be Mr Tiddles. Tanner is horrified at having killed a house pet, but Kayleigh determines it will be a suitable meal. Tanner is disturbed even further by this, but decides that the dead animal should not go to waste. On their way back to the cafe, Tanner suffers another episode. This one is mild however, and the three return to the bar. Once there, they run into the ghoul Reming, who convinces all assembled parties to join him in a sojourn to the RobCo pavilion, promising pre-War tech and riches. Tanner and the Boss only followed because Dyner decided to and the Boss, for some reason, wishes to keep them as company. The group travel to RobCo and are met with Clive, who Reming really wanted to the group to meet. Both Clive and Reming's prize, a Protectron of some value, are imprisoned behind a set of bolted mag-lock doors. Clive informs the group that he will reward them if they set out for the Science Building and retrieve the Quantum Link for him. The Boss agrees, only if Clive repays him with information. The group sets off for the Science Building, unknowing of what is ahead. The Zoo and Science Building "Maybe it's friendly?" -Tanner, upon hearing an ominous growling noise. The group first treks through the zoo. Tanner converses with Kayleigh and Evangeline Winfield, the latter just recently joining the group. He begins to build a rampart with Kayleigh, the two getting along quite well, as Tanner picks up on her humor. Qualities Tanner is out-going and friendly. Since the Boss is silent and frustrated easily, Tanner is starved of conversation when he finally runs into the other group members, and is elated to finally talk to people. He makes friends easily and is very likable. However, he is uncomfortable with social confrontation and prefers to not argue with people. However, this does not mean he won't stand up for himself. He is assertive, but not to the point that he will shout and insult the instant his pride is damaged. In fact, Tanner doesn't have a large ego or is prideful at all, instead living the boasting to other people while he thinks out problems instead of solving them with force. He also is embarrassed easily- when ever one makes a remotely unchaste remark (such as calling the image of nude women to mind) he blushes furiously. Tanner is very earnest, he rarely hides his emotions. He also is honest, having a hard time keeping even secrets that could be endanger his life if they got out. He is very empathetic, feeling sympathy for anything he has to use his weapons against. He isn't hardened at all, and is very trusting, always assuming the best people, and is also very optimistic. He has the utmost faith they will find a cure for his illness. However, since he should already be dead, as his illness has progressed to the point that it could kill him at any time, he has accepted his death, and doesn't think heavily on it. Instead, he tries to make the best of whatever time he may have left, and looks on the positive side- if he actually is dying, he can guilt the Boss into doing things his way. As the child of a Brotherhood of Steel Elder, Tanner has been training as a warrior from birth, taught by some of the best trainers there are and with access to some of the best technology that there is, such as training simulations. As such, he has remarkable combat skills, being proficient with firearms and in hand-to-hand combat. However, he lacks any experience what so ever, and so his competence has never been put to the test. Trivia * Pan nicknamed Tanner "Wendy," likely because he was the first person of the opposite gender she encountered at the start of their quest. Appearances * Fallout: At World's Fair - Part I * Fallout: At World's Fair - Part II * Fallout: At World's Fair - Part III * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1853 Fallout: At World's Fair - Part IV] * Fallout: At World's Fair - Part V Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Fallout: New York Category:Fallout: Second City